


The Sponge Bath

by cheshirejin



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom
Genre: Crack Pairing, Other, Perversion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spongebob sat dejectedly on the side of the sink. Having been harvested from the sea floor and sold at the local super market he had found a new home on a damp soap dish at the home of the talented and perverted fanfic author, cheshirejin.  YES it is a spongebob/this author, self insertion fic. (yeah I am going to hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sponge Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Once read things cannot be unread...

Title: The Sponge Bath  
Fandom: Spongebob Squarepants  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Spongebob / cheshirejin  
Genres: self insertion, pwp  
Warnings: see pairing, you can’t unread it  
Word Count: 666  
written for hentai contest frottage prompt

Summary : Spongebob sat dejectedly on the side of the sink. Having been harvested from the sea floor and sold at the local super market he had found a new home on a damp soap dish at the home of the talented and perverted fanfic author, cheshirejin. (yeah I am going to hell)

  


  


It was the day after minor surgery, a chunk of skin had been borrowed from her alabaster white collar bone to graft onto the tip of her nose where a small skin cancer had been removed. Cheshirejin made her way slowly to the bathroom, pulling her thick, wavy, coffee-brown locks back into a messy ponytail as she went. She was having difficulty working up enthusiasm for a sponge bath when her garden tub sits in the corner beckoning her with its seductive depth. Soaking away the fatigue she felt would be bliss.

She sighed heavily as the water ran for what seemed like ages, waiting for it to get warm. In the meantime, she had already removed her favorite low cut green shirt, tight-but not too tight black stretch pants, lacy beige bra and matching panties. Looking around she gathered the supplies she would need, mild liquid soap, new bandage for the incision, antibiotic ointment, swab to apply the ointment with, dry towel and of course a sponge. Because who ever heard of a sponge bath without one?

Unbeknown to her this was a special sponge. Not your average cellulose concocted artificial sponge, but the real deal straight from the bottom of the sea. And not just any live sponge either but star of Nickelodeon’s afternoon lineup, a hero to kids everywhere, Spongebob Squarepants.

Once the tap ran a suitable temperature she wet the sponge squeezing a bit of the liquid soap on it she began to work it into a light lather and wash her arms and chest with it, avoiding the small bandaged area just above her ample right breast.

Cheshirejin heard something that made her stop what she was doing and look around. It sounded like a familiar voice saying “Wow this is fun, “followed by peals of inane, chattering laughter. Looking down at the sponge, she was shocked to see that it was looking back up at her.

“ Wow what kind of drugs did they give me?” she thought as she blankly stared at Spongebob Squarepants with confusion swirling in her cinnamon brown eyes. He flashed a buck-toothed smile at her. Shrugging she decided no harm was being done, and continued soaping her torso. Then, as she rubbed him across her ample yet firm bosom, she noticed that that he had changed from Spongebob Squarepants to Spongebob Tented pants, and the laughter had given way to something more like a ululating moaning noise.

“Just you wait hon, we haven’t even gotten to the good parts yet.” She informed her bath sponge, feeling a bit silly, but still willing to go with it and blame it on the drugs. If she was going to have a hallucination about a perverted bath sponge, why not just kick back and enjoy it?

Slowly she worked the sponge down her belly making it all sudsy as she rubbed him lower, and lower until she was rubbing Spongebob across her pubic mound, making the dense, dark curls there wet and soapy, then rubbed even lower between her legs. Even more inarticulate noises issued from the sponge in her hand.

As she rubbed back and forth, she found that she also liked the feel of the porous softness against her most private of areas. She rubbed more, and more, pressing the sponge against her excited flesh harder and harder. Her hips began to buck in counterpoint to the steady slide of sponge on flesh as her excitement grew, until she could see fireworks behind her eyes and, with a wailing moan, Spongebob began to spasm in her hand, shooting frothy, warm streams of suds against her body to drip down wetly onto the tile floor beneath them. 

Cheshirejin lovingly, gently rinsed Spongebob out afterwards before using him to remove the soap from her body as well. He was surprisingly quiet, or maybe he had been all along and it really had been a drug induced hallucination. Either way cheshirejin had just become a huge Spongebob Squarepants fan.

A.N. Thanks to Kat for giving me the Spongebob Tented Pants idea, and to kira for her support and help. I hugz u both :D

  


  



End file.
